Fire D. James/History
History James was born on Flame island in the calm belt. When James was 3 and1/4 his parents took a trip with his older sister Laura. When they got back he couldn't find his older sister and when he asked where she was at he got told the monster was died and that was it. After awhile he stopped asking questions and was left to himself. Most of the time a babysitter would watch James. When James was 7 he started to train in the islands forest to become stronger and in hopes to one day find his older sister that he knew was not dead. He had faith that his bigger sister was alive and couldn't wait for the day to finally see her again. When he was 8 his babysitter found him out in the forest training and asked what he was doing. When he told him. He was moved and said only some would believe in their family as much as he did and decide to take James on as his student. He Showed James lots of differnet fighting moves and with the help of his babysitter James was getting stronger. When James was 10 his village was burnt to the ground and the whole town was killed while he was training in the forests lake. After finding the village the way it was he wondered why it had happened. He saw some people walking down the road talking that there wasn't much in the village. He hide and stayed in hiding as the people walked pass. As soon as they were out of sight James ran back to the forest having no idea what to do. When he got there he fell to the floor and cried himself to sleep. After a few weeks he buired every towns person even his babysitter. When he was done with that. He went back and got everything he could use or read and took it back to his campsite in the forest. After he was done with that. He washed himself off and went back to the forest and never looked back. From that day forward he started to train harder then before in hopes that that day would come. 'Looking at the sea? When will the time be right?' The next year James kept training and going to the beach. He never stepped foot back into the village that had over growned with grass. He didn't see a reason to be hurt again. He was walking around the beach and came across a flag. It was torn up but he could make out a skull and cross bones on it. At first he was going to throw it out. But then he remembered what his teacher/babysitter told him. "Some fly them to gain freedom. Others to put fear in peoples hearts No matter what the reason. Pirates are both good and evil. One day go to the sea and find out for yourself what the world is like" James decide to keep the flag and he floded it up and took it to his campsite that he had made. From that day he went he kept training hoping that one day he two could go to the sea and find out what he should do. He also hoped he could find his sister hoping she would forgive him for what his perants had done. He trained by day and worked on a boat by night. One day he will set out. Making the name Fire be known. He smiled with that thought. The first Step of becoming a pirate. Forming a crew. It had been 5 years and James was looking at the island he onced called home. He was 15 now and he finally felt he was strong enough to find his lost sister. He didn't have much of a plan. But he knew from the log pose he had found a few months back he could make it. His boat wasn't big or small it was just enough to be able to have 4 other people and himself. It may look like crap but it could sail for awhile before he needed to get another one. James turned his back from his past and went into the capin. He didn't know what else to do. He packed everything he would need clothes the gold he had found while in the village and the stuff that came on the beach. He was set for what ever life threw at him and he was sure life was going to hit hard. After a few days he finally got to waters where the wind blew. He didn't think he was going to make it since he had to row in order to get out of the calm belt but his hard work paid off and he smiled when he felt the wind. After making sure the log pose was pointing to a island he let the sails down and headed towards it. Category:Character Subpages Category:Caring16